Victory to the Spider
by Imissthem
Summary: After a relationship filled with love and laughter, Jade and Beck mutually agreed to part ways. And now, as they embark on new adventures, Beck finds himself a haven very much close to home. But life is never so cut and dry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow Victorious fans! So this is my first attempt at a Victorious fanfic. I'm also new to this site so I am still trying to figure out how this works. **

**One thing I never understood about Victorious is why Tori isn't the one dating Beck. She is the protagonist so it's only fitting. Plus, the show isn't based on relationship drama/ love so I would think Bori was a given. But then again, if Tori was dating Beck, it wouldn't be much to do with Jade's character so I guess that's understandable. There will be no character bashing. I love all the characters.**

**I will try my best to keep the characters as true to themselves as possible, but let's face it, teenagers nowadays tend to be a little less perfect than the good ol' Nick portrays, so the characters will be true to REAL teenagers as well.**

_Italics are thoughts, _and, **BOLD CAPTILIZED ARE FOR SINGING/MUSIC.**

**One more thing, I hate first person fan fiction, so if that's your preference this is not for you. **

**Review please and thank you!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Tory sat on the far end of the park bench looking down and playing with her fingers. She was so nervous she felt like her heart was about to burst through her chest. She was never the nervous type. After overcoming her stage fright from her first performance at Hollywood Arts, she felt like she could take on just about anything. But now that fate had led her where she was right now, she realized she couldn't have been more wrong. She was definitely nervous. Tory lifted her head to check where her companion was. What was taking him so long? She didn't want to sit there listening to herself think any longer, she was about to drive herself crazy.

Never in a million years did she think this day would come. She had hoped for a very long time, but had given up on hope as the months went by. Tory chuckled to herself. She didn't even know why she had hoped in the first place. She had vowed long ago to never tread these waters again. To never make herself vulnerable enough for anything to touch her, to hurt her. And yet she still hoped, where things were so hopeless.

_Its not so hopeless anymore is it? _She asked herself. No, it was no longer hopeless, but now she was terrified. Its easy to want something when you know you can't have it. But what happens when you get what you have been wishing for? What then?

"Earth to Tory, did you change your mind about the blanket?"

Tory was pulled from her thoughts by that voice that has now become so familiar to her heart, something she thought would never happen to her. Her heart jumped when he spoke, but not from being startled. It happened when he said her name. _Great, now I'm turning into freaking Bella Swan._

"Thanks Beck. What took you so long? I thought you got lost or something."

Beck watched as Tory took the blanket and wrapped herself snuggly in it. He hadn't intended for it to be such a long night, but he couldn't help it. He had been wrestling with himself for the past seven months, and he had finally found the courage to ask her out last week, after a very long period of hidden glances, late night text messages and moderate flirting. Now, he just wanted to be with her. In all reality, their date should have ended with the walk around the park, but he couldn't bring himself to take her home just yet, so he offered to get her the blanket he kept in his car. He couldn't help but wonder though if the shaking was only from the cool night air.

"Tor, I have to ask, you know cause you've been so quiet tonight..."

Tory ducked her head, slightly embarrassed, "Yea, I'm sorry. Its just that I'm a little nervous."

Beck placed his index finger under her check to force her to look at him, "We can go if you'd like…"

"No!" Tory said a little too loudly which had her blushing.

Beck chuckled. He lived to see her blush. "Then what's bothering you?"

"I don't know, its just…" Tory turned away from him to look over the lake that was before her, "Its kinda weird isn't it? I mean we've been friends for so long, and my definition of you has always been 'Jade's good looking boyfriend'."

"Ouch Tori. Thanks for giving me so much depth."

"No, you know I don't mean it like that," she turned on the bench facing him, "We've been dancing around each other since you two broke up, but it was nothing until tonight. It seems real now that we are here, together, alone. Not sneaking glances at each other, not flirting harmlessly, but on a real honest to God date."

Beck nodded his head in understanding. In all honesty, he should be freaking out too. Tori wasn't just some girl he was having a casual date with. They've been friends for a long time, and they both have feelings for each other, though none of them had said it out loud; they didn't have to. If they were to pursue this, it would be something serious.

Beck sighed, "So what do you want us to do? Would you prefer if we just remain friends? Go back to the way we were?" Beck felt his heart sink at the inquiry. That is not want he wanted, but it was up to Tori.

Tori thought about the question. She promised herself she wouldn't date anyone seriously for quite some time. She had her heart broken one time too many and vowed that she would concentrate on school and leave dating to the most daring. But could she really go back to just secretly wanting to be with Beck? Could she stand by and endure what she did when he was dating Jade? Could she watch him kiss another girl?

"No, Beck." She shook her head vigorously, as if she wanted to shake the thoughts from her mind. "I…I want to be with you."

Beck felt like he was about to come apart at his seams, like getting up and doing cart wheels! But no, he'll do cart wheels back home in his RV. Right now, the way Tori was looking at him, the way her eyes pleaded, the way her cheeks were flushed, the way her lips were slightly parted...

Beck didn't know which of them closed the gap between them, but was all too aware when Tori's lips were against his own. She let out a slight moan and the first touching of their lips and it was all he could do not to crush her to him. He had forgotten how full and soft her lips were, how good she tasted. He used his tongue to probe at her lips, begging for entrance.

Tori was in a haze. God, how this boy could kiss! She felt him caressing her lips with his tongue as if asking her permission. She did not deny him. She could not deny him. Tori slightly parted her lips so he could slide his tongue inside. It was his turn to moan. She felt his hands leave her face to her hips to pull her closer as he deepened the kiss. She wished she could pause this moment. This moment that she had dreamt of, this moment where Beck is holding her lovingly and kissing her without being prompted, kissing her simply because he wanted to, because he needed to.

When they were forced apart due to lack of air, Beck kept his forehead against hers, panting moderately, "Good answer Tori, because after that, I don't think I could go back to being without you..."

His lips descended on hers once more, but not before Tori let a slight giggle escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I thought that first Chapter was longer until I uploaded it! I swear guys it was pages and pages on Microsoft word. But fear not, I plan to develop this into a full blown story and not a one shot, so even if each chapter is short, there will be a lot of content. **

**Also, I notice when I go back to edit any grammar errors I have they don't show up, which is very aggravating. I apologize in advance for them. I proof read before I post but I don't always catch them all.**

**I own absolutely nothing expect the plot. DON'T SUE ME!**

**Please review. Otherwise I won't know if people are actually reading this and want to see me continue. **

**Chapter 2**

"So you finally had the nerve to ask Vega out."

Beck spun around from his locker as he heard Jade approaching him. He was running late for his Imrov' class, and had no time to spare. "Yea I did. But strangely, I hardly detect any disdain in your voice."

Jade shook her head. She should probably chew his head off for this, but why bother? They were long broken up. She was actually happy for them, but she would play her role as the antagonist for now. No need for them to know she'd gone soft. "Yeah well, you may not be listening hard enough. Maybe I should emphasize my disapproval with a book to your head?"

"Jade come on," Beck regarded her seriously. "We've already been through this when you started dating that Justin Beiber look alike," Beck pointed to the strawberry blond guy a few lockers down checking his hair in a mirror on his locker door, " We are free to date whoever we want. And you seem to be happy with Beiber, I'm just trying to do the same."

"Relax Beck, I was only being Jade." Jade placed her hand against his cheek. "Of course I want you to be happy. You know I'll always care about you. But it was the right thing for us to break up. Things were beginning to get too…"

"Routine? Like we were with each other out of obligation?"

"Yea, like we were saying "hey! We've been together this long might as well just stay together." She looked back to where Alec (her new boyfriend) was fixing his hair in the mirror. "I really like him, maybe even love him." She had been dating Alec for a month, and she couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy.

"That's good for you Jade. I mean it."

Jade looked back towards Beck. "I know you do. And I want you to be happy too. And if that means its with Vega, then that's your own bad luck." Jade couldn't help that one.

Beck raised an eyebrow at that. "You're always gonna hate her aren't you?"

"Yep!" She patted him on the shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch. I gotta go rescue that mirror from hair gel." With that she walked over to her boyfriend.

Beck shook his head at the pair.

_Jade is always gonna be Jade…_

_

* * *

_

"And when I pulled it out it was a baby mouse!"

"Ewww Cat! That's gross!"

"No it wasn't. You should never call a baby gross! It's bad luck!"

"Touching a mouse with your bare hands is gross Cat, you don't know what kind of diseases…"

"You are all so mean! I can't believe you would say such a thing about a baby!" With that Cat ran from table where she, Robbie, Beck and Tori were sitting.

"Ok then…"

"You guys should know better by now." Tori said as she watched Cat ran through the crowd.

"So where's everybody? Well, where's Andre since I know where Jade is." Robbie pointed to the table where Jade and Alec were sitting having lunch, plus doing a whole lot more.

"He's laying it on heavy isn't he?" Injected the witty Rex.

Beck shook his head. "Andre is rehearsing for that Jazz festival coming up. I hear he's the lead keyboard player. Pretty awesome huh."

"Oh that's right the festival. He pretty excited about it. I think he left my house around twelve last night boasting his skills." Tori paused to take a quick sip of her strawberry smoothie.

Beck didn't think he was the jealous type, but that last statement didn't make him feel like man of the year. He always knew Andre and Tori were best friends, but considering that they were now an item for about two weeks following their first date, he felt a stab of jealousy that Andre had the privilege to stay at Tori's until Midnight. And on a school night no less.

_That's just not right. _

"So we're going to the festival right? I mean, we all seem to be somewhat touring this year. We should support each other." Robbie fidgeted as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I can't believe both you and Jade are doing Broadway Beck! I hope I get to see the play!" Tori was so excited for him.

"You better. Otherwise you'd have some 'splainin to do." Beck said as he gave Tori a peck on the forehead.

Gosh this boy was turning her into butter. Tory tried not to think how sexy he looked smiling at her from one corner of his mouth. And he was doing it to her on purpose too! She had the biggest urge to kick him under the table.

"Man, I still can't get use to the fact that you too are dating." Robbie said in wonder.

"Well get use to it," said Beck as he turned away from Tori to pop a French fry in his mouth.

"You know," Robbie continued, "I always thought it would be Andre and Tori. Think about it." He turned to Tori, "You and Andre have every class together, he's always at your house and you two practically finish each other's senten…" Robbie paused mid sentence as he looked from Tori to Beck, who looked like he was about to make Robbie wither with just his stare.

_**RRRRRRRRRrrrrrrring!**_

"Oh look at the time, better head to class!" Robbie sped away from the table like he was being chased by a pack of wolves.

Beck chuckled and turned to Tori, who was oblivious to what happened, "what was that about?" he fiend.

"Absolutely no idea." said Tori as she gathered her things to head to class.

"So meet me in the parking lot after school? I'll drop you off at your house."

"Sure." Tori said as she leaned in for a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later." Tori said as she headed off to class.

Beck watched her leave, still bewildered by her kiss. How he loved kissing her. He turned away from where Tori had vanished towards Jade's table. "HEY JADE! Would you let the man breathe for a second? We've gotta get to class!"

"Oh hold your horses I'm coming!"

Beck just looked at her and shook his head.

_Still the same old Jade._

_

* * *

_

"Beck, you've gotta stop…" Tori could barely get the words out.

"Mmm?"

"Don't Mmm me. I know you heard what I saiiiioooh my God!" Tori gasp as Beck ran his tongue over earlobe.

Beck chuckled, "Funny, doesn't sound like you want me to stop," He said against her ear. He felt her shiver from the breaths he blew in her ear. He loved the feel of her under him. He didn't know what it was about Tori, but when he started kissing her, he didn't want to stop. She was like a drug he couldn't get enough of. He had loved being with Jade, and he had no complaints about her, but Tori was so intoxicating. When beside her, he didn't want to leave, when talking to her o the phone he didn't want to hang up, and when they were like this…

_Oh God I think I'm obsessed…_

But he knew better. What he felt for Tori was a lot more than physical attraction; otherwise he would have been obsessed with her from day one. While he was with Jade, he had always admired Tori's spirit, her zest for life and how dedicated she was to her friends. It wasn't until he and Jade broke up seven months ago he started seeing Tori as more than just a friend. The more he paid attention to her, the more interested he was in her. It was like she was a pulling force, tugging at his heart more and more with every encounter they had. It didn't take long for him to fully fall for her. And even then, he wasn't sure how she felt towards him. Apart of him felt like she would always see him as just a friend. He had tried to distract himself by dating some other girls that constantly through themselves at him, but it was never fulfilling. Sure, they were beautiful, and some were even interesting, but his heart was never devoted. He wanted what his heart wanted. Tori Vega. Luckily, he discovered that Tori had seen him as more that a friend…

**FLASHBACK**

"_I can't believe you forgot to fill up your tank Beck!" Jade shrieked._

"_Well you know, stuff happens." Beck wasn't one to make a big deal about anything._

"_Yes. Stuff happens. Like being STUFFed in a funky looking three door sports car with six other people!" _

"_Seven! You didn't count Rex." Robbie pointed out. _

"_And just so you know," Andre added, "This is an Alfa Romeo MiTo, not a funky looking three door sports car! You better recognize!"_

"_Andre, could you turn the music down a bit? It's blowing my ear drums." Tori was trying her best to be comfortable in the position she was in. But being in a back seat (if she could even call it that) with five other people, counting Rex, was seriously not how she planned on spending tonight. The only good thing about it was the fact that she was sitting in Beck's lap. His hands were curled around her waist to make room for Robbie, who had Trina sitting in his lap sideways with her back to her, and Cat on the other end of the car, who was holding Rex._

"_Couldn't you have just bought a bigger car?" Trina said with anger in her voice._

"_Look, this isn't just any car ok." Andre continued, "Unlike that gas guzzling Denali of Beck's that just failed y'all, this baby right her can…" and away he went with it._

"_I think Rex just peed on me!" Cat whaled and started crying._

"_Oh Cat shut up!" Jade said from the passenger seat._

"_Give me Rex back!" Robbie argued._

"_O forget the puppet! Tori, Would you mind getting your elbow out of my back?" _

"_Oh sorry Trina," Tori pulled her hand forward and accidently smacked Beck right in the face._

"_Ouch…" as only Beck would say it._

"_Oh God! I'm so sorry!"_

"_No no I'm fine..."_

"_Let me see…"_

"_No Tori, it's ok really."_

"_Beck please, let me see…"_

_Tori used her hand to bring his face up so she could inspect the damaged she caused. She used her palm to soothe the reddened area on his face, oblivious to the way Beck was staring at her. When Tori's eyes met his, she saw something there that she never saw before. Desire. For her. She felt her body temperature escalate a hundred degrees as a slight gasp escaped her lips. Absent mindedly the hand on his face caressed his cheek and she felt as if she was falling into his eyes. She wanted to kiss him. Badly. All the confusion around her fell away until it was until her and Beck in the car. _

_Beck saw it then, the raw hunger in her eyes that he had waited so long to see. Finally he knew the truth. She wanted him. Just as much as he wanted her. He watched her as her head slowly descended towards his, like she was in some sort of trance. He wanted this. Wanted to feel her soft lips against his. _

"_Tori! Would you move over?"Trina shrieked._

_Tori was pulled from her trance by Trina's cry. She shifted slightly to give Trina some room. She glanced down at Beck and blushed. _

_Beck felt like kicking Trina, but at least now he knew the truth. He smiled to himself. It was only a matter of time now…._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Beck, are you even listening to me?"

"Beck was pulled back from the memory by Tori squirming beneath him.

"Sorry, what?" he lifted his head to regard her.

"I said you better stop necking me. Andre is coming over in a few minutes for us to rehearse."

"Oh I see how it is, you want me to go home so you can spend some alone time with some other guy." He lowered his head and bit her earlobe in playful punishment.

Tori yelped and scooted away from him. "No, I want you to stop kissing me, not to leave." She went back to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I need your opinion on the lyrics."

"Well if we are gonna get any work done, you've gotta stop holding me like that."

She looked at him innocently, "Like what? Like this?" She pulled him closer and kissed her way up his neck, along his jaw line and over his chin."

Beck swallowed a groan. The little devil knew how she affected him and she was blatantly tempting him. He knew just how to fix that.

When she came around to his other jaw line he turned his head and captured her mouth with hers. He picked her up and laid her back on the couch to resume their play.

Tori pretended to fight has beck swept her up off her feet and planted her own the couch. God, he knew how to kiss. Despite herself, she found herself falling hard and fast for Beck Oliver, and it was as frightening and it was exhilarating.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fellow Victorious fans. I must apologize for not updating earlier. Based on the reviews I assume nobody was reading so I thought, what was the point? But this is not fair for the people who actually took the time to review, so I will finish the story. Sidenote: I had no idea the Bori fanbase was so small. Pity, because they have huge potential.

Here goes…

**Chapter 3**

Tory casually sprinted over to the table that hoisted six 12 pack cases of Poland Spring water scattered about the surface. She hurriedly ripped one of the cases that was nearest to her and dove for the first bottle her hand could grasped.

Prying the bottle loose, she aggressively wrenched the bottle cap off, raised the bottle above her head, fastened the mouthpiece between her lips and gulped the life saving solvent down her throat. When she had her fill, she slammed the water bottle on top of the table, leaned over with palms down on the surface with her head hanging, trying desperately to catch her breath.

Winded from her very long gulp and from finally finishing the dance segment of the video rehearsal, she was more than happy with the thought of going home and collapsing in bed for a few millennia. But sadly, it was only third period, and they still had to rehearse the routine a few more times before it was perfected.

_The glamorous life of the Hollywood Arts' finest. _

Ignoring her sarcastic thought, Tori pushed herself away from the table and lifted her long wavy hair away from her neckline, relieving the terrible heat that threatened to roast her nape. Though the sleeveless white top she wore wasn't overly thick, her metabolic rate was in overdrive from her last dance session, and frankly, she was over heating like old beat up Cherokee.

"This video better send the single off the charts, or I'm gonna have some serious word with the fates." Not that she ever believed in the three Greek gods that controlled destiny, but she had to blame someone.

She smoothed her hair back into place then look down at her feet at the four inch platform pumps she wore, sparkling with studded rhinestones and hugging her feet like the tight embrace of a lover, or a mugger threatening to choke the life out of her. She glared like the demons they were. Her feet were swollen from dancing in them for six hours straight, and she knew it would take a miracle and probably a monkey wrench to get them off at the end of the day.

Grateful for the fifteen minute break the crew got from the director, Tori escaped to the lockers that were inside the dressing room. Before she sat on a bench that stood out in front of the blue lockers, she unlocked her locker and dug through it to retrieve her phone.

**1 TEXT MESSAGE**

Tori unlocked her phone while sitting on the bench, eyes now glued to the piece of technology now before her in her hand.

"_**MISSING ME YET?"**_

Tori smiled to her self and started typing a reply to her not-so-new-anymore boyfriend.

"_**TXT ME BCK IN A COUPLE HRS. MAYBE I'LL MISS U THN…"**_ she hit the send button and waited for his reply.

"_**OUCH VEGA. FOR THAT, I MAY STAY IN NY FOR A FEW MORE DAYS AND DO THE WHOLE TOURIST THING."**_

"_**RIGHT… AND FORGET THT U HAV SCHOOL WHILE UR AT IT…"**_

"_**WELL NOW THAT U MENTIONED THAT, ALL OF A SUDDEN I FEEL LIKE I'M COMIN DWN WITH SOMETHING *COUGH COUGH*"**_

"_**DON'T U DARE…"**_

"_**AND WHY NOT?"**_

Tori paused to look at the phone, knowing what he wanted her to say. Three months had past since that night in the park. Three months of absolute bliss with the person she was more than sure she was now madly in love with. Three months of late night conversations, playful bantering and having someone to lean on. Three months was all it took for her to not want to be away from him when he was close, and missing him terribly when he was away.

He had successfully gotten her to not be so afraid of being with someone, helping her get pass her past heartbreak to embrace a new love. He had unconsciously wormed his way into her heart. And when before she had been hesitant to let anyone in, now she was fearless with him by her side.

"_**BECAUSE I WOULD MISS YOU TOO MUCH."**_ She replied without fear.

* * *

"_**BECAUSE I WOULD MISS YOU TOO MUCH."**_

Seven words displayed across his phone screen were all it took to breathe new life into the oxygen deprived day he was having, making it ten times better than it was five minutes ago. He looked over his shoulder back on the stage where Jade was still standing, ripping into one of their co-stars.

She was screaming at him for about fifteen minutes now, reprimanding him for stepping on her dress for the third time.

Tomorrow would mark three weeks they'd been in New York on Broadway performing a new rendition of Voltaire's _Candide_. Who knew Sikowitz was such a talented playwright? That coupled with Hollywood Art's prestigious music department made the musical good enough for Broadway after many months of performing it in Los Angeles.

However, Beck and Jade were the only two students cast from Hollywood Arts. The other members came from branching art institutions from all over the country including Atlanta, Las Vegas, Seattle and Manhattan. They all became really close over time, as they spend so much time rehearsing and performing.

Beck absolutely loved it. One would expect that a person growing up in Hollywood would naturally turn towards the arts. But his love for acting was far from being stereotypical. None of his family members possess the passion he had, and most certainly had not always been supportive of his dreams. But that quickly changed when they saw that he truly loved what he did, and that it wasn't just about celebrity.

Yes, he loved performing. And yet, though he was in the big city doing what he loved and with one of his closest and best friend in the world, he wanted to go home. He was tired of the go-go-go world New York City was. He was tired of rehearsing the same thing over and over between performances. He was tired of sleeping in a hotel and longing for his own bed.

He was tired of missing her.

Andre, Cat, Robbie and Tori all flew to New York the night _Candide_ opened on Broadway three weeks ago, and though he made sure he fully enjoyed her short stay, he was now going through Tori withdrawals.

Beck looked at his phone screen again. _**"BECAUSE I WOULD MISS YOU TOO MUCH".**_

How did she do it? How did she manage to bury herself so deep inside his heart in a measly three months? He spent so much time with her, helping her open up to him that he didn't even realize he was opening his own heart just the same. And he was just that: WIDE open.

And vulnerable.

A little voice of self preservation whispered to him, warning him that maybe they were both moving too fast. That the depth and intensity of his feelings towards her were not reasonable for such a short period of time. Beck smiled to himself at the thought. When has love ever known reason?

Beck's body jerked as his own thought surprised him. Love? He loved her?

He looked at the phone screen that he was absent mindedly caressing the words like he would the soft mount of her cheek. Now catching the gesture, he could not deny it if he tried. He loved her, foolishly.

Lord Byron was right indeed. _"But who, alas, can love and then be wise?"_

"Why are you over here talking to yourself?"

Beck turned around to acknowledge the presence of his new company. "Your screeching was blowing my eardrums."

"And they apparently drove you mad Mr. I Talk To Myself Now."

"You're screeching didn't do that. It's the lack of three weeks sleep starting to get to me."

Jade crossed her arms and smiled at him. "New York isn't so different from Hollywood."

"New York isn't home."

Jade snickered and bowed her head gracefully. "Touche."

She walked to stand beside him then turned around to face the stage like he was. "One more show tonight."

He nodded his head. "Yup. Then we are free to go." He extended his right arm towards her. "Let's go kill 'em."

She took his outstretched hand. "My pleasure, as always."

Beck walked off towards the stage with Jade, but not before replying to the woman who now held his heart.

* * *

"_**MISS U SO MUCH. BE BCK TMRO. CAN'T WAIT TO C U."**_

With a big smile on her face, Tori couldn't help feeling like a giggly school girl. She held on to her phone and tried to control herself as a million wings took flight in her stomach. When would this feeling go away? How long did butterflies lived anyways? She would think by now when the 'honeymoon' stage of her relationship with Beck passed that the butterflies would disappear and leave her be. But she realized quickly that butterflies were relentless creatures.

Of course, there were the occasional moments of misunderstandings, where one of them would say or do the wrong thing at the wrong time. But what was a relationship without arguing? Surely not anything healthy. The arguments came and went, and she had thoroughly enjoyed the make ups. Beck made absolutely sure of that.

Damn those butterflies.

"How long are you gonna sit there with that goofy look on your face? I'm tired of looking up and down from your face to my watch."

Startled, Tori looked up from her phone at Cat. "Cat! How long have u been standing there?"

"Two minutes and forty five and a half seconds."

"And a half?"

"Yea. My watch has a stop clock. Look!"

Tori shook her head at Cat.

"Why are you in here smiling and looking at your phone anyway? Are you looking at your reflection from the glare? Are you happy with the way you look?"

Tori laughed to herself, wondering how many times Cats' mother stood near the microwave when she was pregnant. Tori held up the phone to show Cat. "Text message."

"Oh let me see!" Cat said and grabbed the phone from Tori.

"No Cat! Stop!"

"Oh Tori, did you know that Beck misses you?"

Tori's answer was coupled by a peeved expression. "Uhh.. yea. I just read that."

"Then why are you smiling? That's so sad."

Tori grabbed the phone away from Cat before any of her ridiculousness rubbed off on it. "Let's go back to practise Cat. I'm sure our break is over."

"But what about Beck?"

"He's coming back tomorrow," Tori wiggled the phone in front of her eyes. "Remember?"

"Oh yea." Cat giggled. "And then he won't miss you anymore!"

"That's right!" Tori shook her head and smiled as she ushered Cat out of the dressing room.

Before tucking the phone back into her locker, she made haste with her quick reply.

**_"CAN'T WAIT TO SEE U."_**

* * *

Beck dashed out of the Gray Nissan Altima after he wished Jade and her mother goodnight. Usually he'd sit around and talk with them for a while, but he was seriously jet lagged and wanted to collapse in bed. He sprinted pass his RV, knowing that his parents would want to know that he was home.

8:00 pm it was, but Beck felt like it was midnight. His body was all but shut down, and he was only making his way across his front yard with sheer will. Not energy. As he approached the front door, he dug for his set of keys that was attached to a chain clipped on to one of his belt loops. Filing through them, he found the one he was looking for, quickly turned the key in the door and burst into the foyer, dropping his small snapstack on the floor.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" He shouted as he entered the elaborate living room.

Silence was all that greeted him.

Beck furrowed his eye brows as he walked into the dining hall looking for his parents.

Empty.

Not bothering to check the kitchen, Beck went back to the living room preparing to take the stairs to his parents bedroom. Maybe they had retired early. He knew his dad was tired from trial today, which was why he had not picked Beck up from the airport himself.

Just as Beck was about to take the stairs he heard the sound of footstep behind him.

"Hello brother."

Beck froze at the sound of the voice that echoed through the living room. It couldn't be, could it?

Beck turned around, and sure enough, there he stood. With his long black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and his pale eyes penetrating the dim lighting of the living room. With a milk carton in hand he stood there staring at Beck with a devious smirk on his face.

His estranged brother was home.

And that was definitely not good news.


End file.
